DBX: Batman vs Sasuke Uchiha
DBX Batman vs Sasuke Uchiha.jpg|Simbiothero BAT_vs_SASU.jpg BatmanSasuke.jpg El camino mas oscuro, es el camino mas vengativo DBX ''- Gotham City'' ''- 2:10 AM'' Se ve a Batman en lo mas alto de la Torre Wayne, desde hace una semana la ciudad a estado muy tranquila, esto se a debido al hecho que Batman a tenido la ayuda de otros vigilantes como seria Daredevil o Spider-Man, los cuales lo han ayudado en los últimos días. Tambien habia adoptado una pequeña niña que habia salvado llamada Sylvie, la cual no tenia intenciones de entrenar para volverla una Robin por su estado fisico y mental al ser tratada como un esclava casi toda su vida hasta que Bruce la salvo. Hace una pocas horas, Alfred le había informado sobre que habían ocurrido multiples asesinados en los lugares mas bajos de Gotham, siendo mayomente contra criminales de los mas bajo nivel. Alfred: Señor Bruce, creo que encontré al quien busca, se ubica cerca del cine abandonado de la ciudad. Batman: Voy en camino, Alfred. Batman salto de la torre y con su capa comenzó a planear, hasta llegar al suelo, donde estaba el Batmobile, el cual lo estaba esperando. Batman comenzó a conducir por las casi vacías calles de su ciudad (Mientras tenia reproduciendo un tema de Eurobeat) La ubicación de su objetivo estaba cerca del mismo teatro donde perdió a sus padres, era la escena del crimen, tenia que llegar rápido si quería alcanzar a su objetivo y evitar que este escape. Mientras tanto a una manzanas del Batmobil... Se ve al objetivo, Sasuke Uchiha, es cual había llegado a Gotham por motivos en cierta manera personales, pues este hace unas semanas se entero que alguien había robado todos los sharingan que tenia al ahora fallecido Obito Uchiha, y todas las pruebas los llevaban a Gotham, llendo a la ciudad sin decirle a nadie. Sasuke no había logrado obtener ninguna vista por el momento, pero este creia que tal vez el enemigo de Batman, Ra's Al Ghul, era quien tenia los sharingans y tenia la intención de obtener de alguna manera el control de estos para sus planes, creyendo que tal vez podría encontrarlo a el o alguno de sus hombres para saber donde estaban los sharingans y tenerlos en algún lugar donde no podrían ser usados por nadie como lo había intentado Obito o el mismo Madara. Sasuke empezó a escuchar el ruido de un motor, y al ver detrás suyo, vio que el Batmobile se dirigía a toda velocidad contra este, logrando esquivar el vehículo de un salto, mientras en Batmobile se detenía con un derrabe. Al detenerse el auto, Batman salio de este de un salto, quedando frente a frente con el Uchiha. Batman: ¿Que haces aquí, Sasuke Uchiha? Sasuke: ¿Sabes de mi? Batman: Si, te estado investigando por las ultimas semanas, al igual que los demás de tu aldea, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, Rock Lee, Might Guy, y todos los demás... pero contesta mi pregunta ¿Que haces aqui en mi ciudad? Te recuerdo que aun tienes que pagar por tus crímenes pasados. Sasuke: No me los tienes que recordar, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, eso no te incumbe, Batman, esto el personal, por eso hazte aun lado, no me hagas matarte. Batman: Ya has hecho suficiente daño a esta ciudad, Sasuke. Sasuke: Si hablas de los que mate, recuerda que ellos eran criminales, tendrías que agradecerme por haberlos matado y quitarte un peso de encima, no importando que haya sido uno pequeño. Batman: Criminales o no, eso es asesinado, por eso tendrás que venir conmigo, sea por las buenas o por las malas. Sasuke: No soy como los criminales de esta ciudad ni nadie de esta, no te tengo miedo alguno. Batman: Muy pronto lo tendrás. Batman y Sasuke se ponen en poses de combate, listos para comenzar. HERE WE GO! (Empieza a sonar Arcade ) (0:55) Batman fue el primero en hacer su movimiento, lanzando múltiples batarangs contra Sasuke, el cual respondió haciendo varias poses con sus manos de manera rápida. Sasuke: '¡Gōkakyū no Jutsu! Sasuke lanzo de de su boca una gran bola de fuego que impacto los batarangs, destruyendolos, al mismo tiempo que esta iba contra Batman, el cual se cubrió con su capa, la cual sin problemas resistió el ataque, creando una pared de fuego delante de ambos como efecto colateral. Batman salto fuera del fuego y logro efectuarle una patada directo al rostro al Uchiha, comenzando a golpear múltiples veces a Sasuke, sin embargo, el Uchiha logro detener uno de los brazos del millonario, comenzando a usar su Taijutsu, empezando un combate cuerpo a cuerpo entre ambos. Sasuke comenzó bien, sin embargo, el mejor control de las artes marciales de Wayne se hizo presente, comenzando a superar a Sasuke. Batman de un rápido movimiento encendió sus guantes eléctricos, los cuales le ocasionaban un daño extra al ultimo uchiha. Sasuke al recibir un fuerte codazo por parte de Batman, este retrocede, sacando su espada, la Espada Kusanagi. Sasuke logro efectuarle un corte vertical a Batman, sin embargo, la armadura de este logro resistir el ataque. Batman lanzo múltiples batarangs contra Sasuke, sin embargo, este los cortaba en dos con su espada, logrando esta frente a frente con Batman, el cual logro bloquear el ataque con sus manos, logrando darle una patada a Sasuke en el estomago, logrando quitarle su espada, al cual lanzo contra el suelo, quedando clavada en este. Sasuke levanto su mano, comenzando a crear una gran bola de electricidad. '''Sasuke: '¡Chidori! Sasuke corrio contra Batman con el chidori en su mano izquierda, Batman solo pudo poner sus brazos en forma de X, logrando bloquear hasta cierto grado el ataque, pero siendo lanzando contra el Batmobile. Sasuke agarro su espada y trato de encajarla en el pecho del vigilante, sin embargo, este roto, logrando evitar el ataque. Batman lanzo varios explosivos contra Sasuke, el cual logro resistir el ataque. Batman se lanzo contra Sasuke y trato de atacarlo, sin embargo, Sasuke usando el sharingan comenzó a esquivar todos los ataques de Batman sin problemas, comenzando una serie de cortes contra Batman, para al final lograr impactar a Batman con un chidori directo a su torso, lanzando al vigilante gótico contra una casa abandonada. (Empieza a sonar Person Of Interest ) Batman logro levantarse muy adolorido del ataque, teniendo suerte que su armadura haya logrado resistir el ataque, pero sabia que necesitaba algo mas si quería vencer a Sasuke. 'Batman: '''Alfred, envía la armadura. '''Alfred: '¿Esta seguro, Señor Wayne? podría pedir que el Señor Parker y el Señor Murdock vayan a ayudarlo. '''Batman: '''No, Alfred, esta es mi pelea. '''Alfred: '''Entiendo, Señor Wayne, ya le envió la armadura. Sasuke creía haber acabado con Batman, pero este vio como algo caía del cielo y entraba por el techo a la casa donde había lanzado a Batman, viendo como este salia unos segundos despues con la armadura que uso para luchar contra Superman hace tiempo atrás. '''Batman: '''Esto aun no acaba. thumb|centre|400pxUna fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer, y con ella fuertes truenos. Batman comenzó a correr hacia Sasuke, mientras este preparaba otra de sus técnicas, el Amaterasu. Sasuke lanza las llamas negras contra el vigilante de Gotham, logrando este esquivar por muy poco el ataque. Batman lanza varias bombas de gas contra Sasuke, pero Sasuke logra esquivar una patada por parte de Batman. Sasuke manifiesta el Susano'o por unos momentos, lanzando a Batman hacia el techo de un edificio cercano. Sasuke de un salto llega al techo de un edificio cercano al donde Batman cayo. Sasuke levanta una de sus técnicas, el kirin. la forma de un dragon de electricidad se empieza a manifestar enfrente de Batman, el cual solo puede ver como este se manifiesta. Sasuke lanza el kirin contra Batman, pero este logra salvarse por un pelo al usar su pistola gancho. el kirin destruye todo el edificio donde estaba Batman, en una explosión que ilumina todo el ese sector de la ciudad. Sasuke trata de encontrar a Batman, pero antes que pueda hacer algo, este es impatado por la espalda, este al voltear se ve a Batman con una clase de pistola. Sasuke trata de acercarse a Batman, pero este empieza a ver todo borroso. cerrando los ojos... y al abrirlos otra vez... '''Sasuke: ¡¿Que?! Sasuke: ¿Que fue lo que me lanzaste? Batman: ¿Hueles eso? Es miedo. Lo que Batman le había lanzado era gas del miedo. Batman: No eres valiente... Sasuke trata de atacar a Batman con la Espada Kusanagi, pero Batman la detiene sin problemas con solo poner el brazo. Sasuke mira esto sorprendido, quedando cara a cara con Batman. Batman: Los hombres son valientes. (Empieza a sonar Fight Night) (1:28) Batman le da un fuerte cabezazo a Sasuke en la cara, logrando romperle la nariz, haciendo que esta empieza a sangrar, además de quitarle su espada y lanzarla a algún lado de la calle. Batman comienza a darle una serie de golpes a Sasuke en la cara y torso, para finalizar con un uppercut que lanza a Sasuke al suelo. Batman da un gran salto y aplasta a Sasuke, haciendo que ambos caigan dentro del edificio donde estaban. Batman le da un patada a Sasuke, el cual intenta levantarse, pero este recibe otra patada de Batman. El uchiha trata de levantarse otra vez, pero Batman le da un fuerte golpe en la cara. Sasuke trata de defenderse, pero este se encuentra algo aturdido por el golpe, siendo sujetado por Batman del cuello, el cual le estrella la cabeza contra una pared varias veces, para luego darle un cabezazo y una patada que lo deja contra una pared. Batman le pone su brazo a Sasuke en el cuello, comenzando a darle golpes en la cara. Batman continua golpeando a Sasuke, pero un aura morada empieza a cubrir al emo vengador de Konoha, hasta que de golpe este detiene un golpe de Batman, quedándose viendo a Batman a los ojos, el cual solo puede dar uno pasos hacia atrás, para sin ningún previo aviso, recibir un golpe por parte de uno de los brazos del Susano'O del hermano de Itachi, el cual lo manda dos pisos abajo. Sasuke de un salto baja al piso donde esta Batman, el cual trata de levantarse por el golpe, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, este recibe otro golpe por parte del Susano'O, el cual lo lanza, haciendo que atraviese varias paredes del edificio, hasta caer a la calle. Batman se logra levantar, escupiendo sangre por el golpe, viendo como Sasuke empieza a salir del edificio, mientras el Susano'O se perfecciona para tener su estado perfecto. Batman: Alfred... Necesito el traje H. Alfred: Pero Señor, el traje lo mataría, no esta en condiciones para- Batman: ¡Hazlo! Alfred: ...Esta bien, ya se lo envió. Batman ve como algo cae dentro de un edificio cercano, comenzando a correr, solo tiene una oportunidad, y no piensa morir ahora. Sasuke: No piensas darte por vencido ¿No? Me recuerdas a Naruto, ambos no saben cuando rendirse... Sasuke levanta una de sus manos, comenzando a crear otro kirin, usando todo su poder. Sasuke: Pero es hora que esto acabe... Batman logra entrar al edificio... Al mismo tiempo que... Sasuke: Adiós... (Quiten la musica) Sasuke lanza el Kirin, destruyendo por completo el edificio, creando otra gran explosión que ilumina todo el lugar y incluso mas... Sasuke ve que ahora a su alrededor solo hay fuego y escombros... Todo se acabo... La pelea termino... Y el vigilante no logro sobrevivir... O... Sasuke se voltea lentamente y ve algo surgir del fuego... Sasuke: No puede ser... (Empieza a sonar The Wrath of God in all it's Fury) (1:00) Batman: Bienvenido a Gotham. El Susano'o se completa, al mismo tiempo que Batman usando la Hellbat vuela contra Sasuke a toda velocidad. El puño de la Hellbat y el Susano'o, creando una gran onda expansiva. El Susano'o crea su espada, logrando impactarle un fuerte ataque a Batman, lanzando al caballero lejos, pero este logra recuperarse en medio del aire. Sasuke crea un arco con el Susano'o, lanzando tres flechas contra Bruce, el cual, al mismo tiempo que vuela dirección de Sasuke, crea de sus dos brazos una cuchillas, las cuales logran ser encajadas en el pecho del Susano'o, casi logrando llegar a Sasuke. El Susano'o se da un fuerte golpe a Batman que lo lanza al suelo. Sasuke trata de aplastar a Batman, pero este logra bloquear el ataque. Batman sujeta a Sasuke del pie del Susano'o y logra lanzarlo lejos de el, derrumbando varios edificios. La tormenta aumenta su intensidad, al mismo tiempo que la pelea aumenta su intensidad, la cual es vista por toda la ciudad. Batman agarra al Susano'o del pie derecho y logra levantarlo, comenzando a dar vuelta hasta lanzarlo. Sasuke se levanta del suelo, viendo como Batman vuela hacia el. Sasuke lanza un ataque con la espada del Susano'o, el cual es esquivado por Batman, pero antes que este pueda reaccionar, este recibe un fuerte golpe por parte de Sasuke con el Susano'o, impactandolo contra el suelo. Sasuke continua lanzando fuerte golpes contra un Batman que trata de levantarse, sin embargo, Sasuke continua con sus ataques. Sasuke prepara su espada, listo para acabar con la pelea, lanzando su ataque, sin embargo, Batman logra detener el ataque de Sasuke con sus dos manos. Batman desde sus dos manos lanza dos potentes rayos que Sasuke retroceda. Batman toma vuela, notando se que el murcielago de su pecho brilla mas y mas. Bruce esta muy cansado, y usar la Hellbat no ayuda, tiene que acabar la pelea ahora. Sasuke esta en un estado similar, preparando también su ataque final: la Flecha de Indra. El murcielago del pecho de Bruce brilla a una alta intensidad... Hasta que... Un potente rayo en forma de murcielago es lanzado de este, al mismo tiempo que Sasuke lanza la flecha, chocando ambos ataques en una explosión que sacude toda Gotham en una explosión de energía y electricidad. (Quten la musica) ... ... ... ... Se ve en la vista de primera persona de alguien... ese alguien... Es Sasuke... El cual se encuentra de cabeza, con quemaduras en todo su cuerpo, y sin chakra. (Empieza a sonar Batman Begins Theme) Sasuke ve que esta atado de cabeza, y Batman esta a unos metros de el, dándole la espalda, listo para irse. Sasuke: ¡Hey!¡Esto no a acabado!¡Volveré!¡Volveré por ti! Batman se da media vuelta a verlo. Batman: Se que lo harás. Batman salta del lugar donde estaban, llendo se del lugar. El Caballero de Gotham a triunfado una vez mas. DBXCategoría:DBX Fanon Categoría:Simbiothero Categoría:Anti-Héroe VS Anti-Héroe Categoría:Comics VS Anime Categoría:Batallas de Hombres Categoría:DBX Fanon Completadas